


A Smart Dog

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: blanketforts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus takes Padfoot to the park to play in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smart Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **blanketforts** 2006 [twelfth](http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/70356.html#cutid1) prompt.

That morning there is fresh snow, only a few inches but delightful all the same, and Remus agrees to take Sirius, or rather, Padfoot, to the park with only minimal pouting, whinging and finagling necessary. Disappointingly, once there he settles down on a bench with a book, of all things, and refuses to be moved by any amount of nipping, sleeve-tugging, or puppy-dog eyes.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

***

"Hey Mister, how'd you train your dog to do that?"

Remus looks up from his book with a start. What the bloody hell has Sirius done _now_, he wonders. Padfoot is sitting directly in front of him, tongue lolling out of his mouth in a doggy laugh, but otherwise suspiciously well-behaved. Hmm.

Then he sees it. For a moment, all he can do is stare. Sirius has trampled 'R ♥ S' in the snow with his paws.

"He must be an awful smart dog, to be able to do something like that."

Remus gets up from the bench. "No, actually, he's a _very stupid dog_," he replies to the boy, looking right at Padfoot, who simply blinks and continues to laugh. Remus begins to wish he had brought the leash this morning. He walks away from the bench, careful to scuff as he goes. "C'mon, we're leaving. You've had enough playtime," he tells the dog.

They walk back to the flat, rather briskly. Sirius, typically, refuses to transform, though he does have the decency to look chastened, and not gambol about in the snow.

Once they are safely inside, Remus lets him have it. "Honestly, Sirius, how you can act so much like a puppy when you're human and then act like that when you're a dog, I do not know. It's a Muggle park! How am I supposed to explain something like that?"

Sirius the man is standing before him again. "Sorry, Moony. I just wanted to get your attention, so you'd play in the snow with me." He looks reasonably contrite.

"Merlin, you really are a puppy, Pads. What am I supposed to do with you?"

Sirius gives him a look that is honest and vulnerable. "Love me, Moony. That's what you should do with me."

Remus catches him up in a ferocious hug. "I do love you, Sirius," he whispers in his ear. "I do."


End file.
